kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Vachir
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda |voice= IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda |alias= Commander Vachir |appearance= Gray skin with violet eyes |fate= Presumably died in the blast caused by Tai Lung's escape (Kung Fu Panda) |quote= "You doubt my prison's security?" }} Commander Vachir is the previous chief of security at Chorh-Gom Prison and former leader of the Anvil of Heaven, a one thousand-strong army of elite battle rhinos. He had a golden horn-shaped cap in place of his nose horn, which he used as a decorative prosthetic. Assigned to imprison the mighty snow leopard Tai Lung, Vachir accepted the challenge willingly and constructed Chorh-Gom Prison with the Anvil's aid, taking every precaution necessary to assure the leopard's secure incarceration. But when he received a message twenty years later from Shifu on doubling security, Vachir was outraged, believing his prison to be inescapable. His overconfidence made him do nothing to tighten security, and when Tai Lung eventually broke free from his restraints, Vachir could do nothing to stop him from escaping. Commander Vachir is the secondary antagonist towards Zeng of the first film. Biography Beginnings as seen in Legend of the Legendary Warrior]] Before taking up his post as warden of the Chorh-Gom Prison, Vachir learned Kung Fu from Master Flying Rhino and led an elite force of a thousand heavily-armed fighters called the Anvil of Heaven. He and the Anvil of Heaven opposed tyranny and injustice throughout Asia and were renowned for their fearlessness and terrifying fighting skills. They believed no mission was too dangerous for them. When it then became necessary to imprison and guard Tai Lung, the job fell to Vachir and his troops. Master Flying Rhino personally recommended Vachir to Master Oogway as the only one brave enough, strong enough, and ruthless enough to oversee his incarceration. Vachir accepted the mission immediately, considering it a badge of honor to be given the most dangerous job in all of Asia. On Oogway's orders, Vachir led the Anvil of Heaven to the far-flung, snowy peaks of Tavan Bogd in outer Mongolia and worked without rest to hew Chorh-Gom Prison from the living rock. Vachir personally designed the prison and its deadly defenses and has drilled his troops unceasingly, keeping them in a constant state of battle readiness in case Tai Lung shows any sign of movement. For twenty years, Tai Lung was rendered helpless and immobile by jade acupressure needles that pierced his back and disrupted his flow, having not moved a muscle since his capture.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Chor-Ghom Prison (old version; retrieved July 29th, 2010) This led Commander Vachir to become complacent. In Kung Fu Panda arriving at the prison to speak with Vachir]] Twenty years later, when Zeng arrived with a message from Master Shifu to tighten the security of the stronghold, Vachir was outraged, protesting that escape from Chorh-Gom was impossible. He showed Zeng around the fortress, presenting the bound and motionless Tai Lung, even stepping on the leopard's tail and mocking him, as well as carelessly sharing the news of Oogway finally choosing the Dragon Warrior. Believing Tai Lung to be helpless, Vachir did nothing to strengthen the defenses of the prison as he was told, boasting of being the one who had tamed and broken the spirit of the mighty Tai Lung. Vachir's overconfidence in his prison's security ultimately, and inevitably, led to his undoing, when Tai Lung escaped from his confines by picking the lock with a single feather of Zeng's that had fallen before him. With a furious roar from the snow leopard, Vachir immediately realized that he was free. Wasting no time, Vachir ordered the Anvil of Heaven to unleash every weapon in their disposal — spears, arrows, battle-axes — all to no avail. Within minutes, Tai Lung reached the bridge on the top tier of the prison, standing face-to-face with Vachir and the army. 's attack]] Still undeterred, Vachir ordered for one final tactic: explosive charges riddled throughout the ceiling of the prison that dropped giant stalactites on the bridge, sending it crashing down with Tai Lung on it. Vachir laughed gloatingly over his secret weapon — one which ultimately proved to be just as fruitless as any other of his weapons when Tai Lung climbed up the falling rubble and reached the ceiling where he grabbed another pack of dynamite. Out of ideas and his pride finally crushed, Vachir whimpered in fear (and even verbally agreed to Zeng's idea of running) as Tai Lung hurdled the dynamite towards him and the Anvil, the resulting blast opening an exit to the seemingly inescapable Chorh-Gom Prison. Vachir and the rest of the Anvil were sent flying out of the prison in the explosion, though it is unknown if he or any of the others suffered casualties. The last remaining thing seen of Vachir was his golden horn piece. In addition to this, he is also briefly seen in a 2D animation during the movies end credits, in which he watches Zeng attempt to punch a practice dummy that resembles Po. He has not reappeared anywhere in the series or the franchise since. Personality ]] Vachir seems to possess qualities similar to a typical hero: bravery, loyalty, strength, as well as determination in his callings. His teacher, Master Flying Rhino, had additionally described him as also being ruthless, showing no mercy or compassion (at least to his enemies) when accomplishing his tasks. These traits qualified him to take on the enormous task of incarcerating Tai Lung. Vachir had accepted the great honor without the slightest hint of fear, using his determination to help him take all necessary precautions in assuring Master Oogway of his security. However, over time, this determination slowly turned prideful when Vachir believed his defenses were too great to be defiled by one single prisoner. The first film demonstrates some of this pride when Vachir denies Shifu's request to increase prison security, showing Master Shifu's messenger Zeng around Chorh-Gom Prison with confidence; he also ruthlessly attempts to provoke Tai Lung by deliberately stomping on his tail when the leopard was immobilized. This pride had blinded Vachir, and he had only seen the error of his ways when Tai Lung eventually escaped.He acted as the secondary antagonist towards Zeng. Relationships Master Flying Rhino Though it is unknown exactly what relationship Vachir had with the late Flying Rhino, it can be safely assumed that Flying Rhino held Vachir in high regard, as he personally recommended Vachir for the job of overseeing Tai Lung's imprisonment. The Anvil of Heaven guarding the front gate of the prison]]As the leader of the Anvil of Heaven, the thousand soldiers held great respect for Vachir. However, it is likely that Vachir considered Tai Lung's incarceration more important than the well-being of his warriors, as seen during Tai Lung's escape when he ordered the elevator to be brought up when the leopard broke free, leaving two rhinos trapped at the bottom. Nevertheless, the Anvil followed Vachir's orders, even when uncertain of the outcome, as seen when the many rhinos looked nervous when faced with Tai Lung, but still stood ready to fight him. Tai Lung while Zeng nervously watches]] Vachir held great disdain for Tai Lung, the single prisoner of Chorh-Gom Prison, and freely mocked the immobilized leopard. In return, Tai Lung held nothing but hatred for the warden. Eventually, the leopard had his revenge on Vachir when he broke free and blasted the rhino out of the prison after having finally shattered his overconfidence. Zeng around the prison]] When Zeng arrived at Chorh-Gom Prison, Vachir was furious at the message the goose had delivered from Shifu to tighten security of his prison, and nearly threatened the goose because of it. Vachir led Zeng on a tour to prove Shifu wrong, and treated Zeng rather roughly, boasting as they traveled through the prison. When Tai Lung broke free of his chains, Zeng tried to flee and warn Shifu; Vachir grabbed the goose to prevent him from doing so, and assured him that Tai Lung would not escape. When Tai Lung eventually threw explosives their way, however, Vachir finally agreed with Zeng about the threat of the snow leopard just before they were blasted out of the prison. Clothing/Outfit Like all of the Anvil of Heaven, Vachir wears simplistic armor, composing of a studded metal plate around his waist, with matching studded shoulder guards and studded bands around his wrists. His golden horn piece seems to set him apart from his fellow warriors, perhaps as a symbol of leadership or strength. He also has a green tattoo of a dragon on one shoulder. Unlike his subordinates, Vachir is shirtless. Trivia *According to the filmmakers' commentary on the Kung Fu Panda DVD, "Vachir" translated in Mongolian means "thunderbolt". *Commander Vachir and Tai Lung are the only two villains to die. *Commander Vachir's personality is simular to Razoul from Aladdin who is very mean when the sultan wasn't here *His name wasn't metioned in the first film. Gallery Vachir-model.png|CG model of Commander Vachir Vachir&Anvil.jpg|Vachir and some of the Anvil of Heaven View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Rhinos Category:Deceased Characters